TST FOR RICHN
:""Here we can add interesting quotes from our character"" :―Thomas Scarne to the Reader Then here we can add information about our TestCharacter, maybe add an alias like TC, speak about their Occupation and where they work. Gladly with links like Shadecrest. Maybe add a short summary about what the character has done until right now. Either in the campaigns so far, or just in general. It's all up to you. After having written a short summary of the character, then we can go more in-depth with them. Biography Background http://irn.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kami_SSquare.pngMaybe add a picture from the character's background. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, ea appetere phaedrum est, et minimum accusata sed. Ad dicit alienum perpetua nam, qui soluta petentium suscipiantur te. Mea ad alia veri, et qui simul voluptua, audire veritus mediocrem te mei. Mea molestie probatus complectitur ex. Dictas scaevola mediocrem at nec. Eu quo ipsum splendide, ut est accusam invidunt. Eu facer evertitur expetendis vim, vim aeterno diceret eu. Ei erant nusquam mentitum mea. Ut duo alterum propriae phaedrum. Est no tale dictas maiorum, apeirian neglegentur nam ea. Quo at elitr vulputate. Vero inimicus corrumpit ei sit. Nam graeci ceteros copiosae cu. No cum etiam dicunt hendrerit, usu et hinc dicunt. Aeque aliquid salutatus vis cu, vel id solet graeco nemore. Eos et mundi platonem, sit agam eleifend delicata in, probo ridens tamquam at duo. Te his cibo quas, ut vix eros recusabo. Ut pro numquam menandri signiferumque, id magna etiam putent sed. Per in nemore conclusionemque, eligendi mandamus constituto ne vis, vel rebum nonumy epicuri an. Id delenit noluisse qui, quas atqui liber ius cu. Sit dicat libris animal te. Ad qui decore semper mnesarchum, pro te brute nostrum mandamus. Pro cibo quando ut, in corpora eligendi deleniti est. Looks Here we can add something about how the character looks. Lots of details in words, and feel free to add picturess that could resemble the character. Personality :"This is a great place to add information about the character's personality, taken from stuff that has happened in the character's backstory or something they've done in the campaign. It can also be stuff seen from another character's point of view." :―Thomas Scarne reading from The Art of Page Making a book in Shadecrest Lets add something about our character's personality, anything that could be interesting to add. Preferably as detailed as possible to make them more real. This can both be information that nobody would know at first sight, as well as obvious things. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, postea appareat neglegentur est ex. Qui fugit scriptorem id, quem contentiones no has. Ipsum persequeris per ex, cum cetero phaedrum disputando et? Ad case reque pri, facer luptatum in mei, eu omnis oporteat eam? Voluptua quaestio imperdiet sed at, sed no congue erroribus constituam! Nec vidit posidonium ad! Mundi nullam senserit vim et, nobis pertinacia sea et! Vitae copiosae scribentur eum ei, ea dicat periculis qui, ei scripta hendrerit abhorreant est? Amet error evertitur te quo. Relationships Here is a place to add information about specific relationships Brabom Staregu Brabom is Thomas Scarne's favourite drinking buddy. However Brabom apparently doesn't appreciate that he takes his gold when he passes out. Special appearances or quotes Terror of Alcatar Here we have a great place to add impressive feats from the character that happened during a certain campaign. Anything worth remembering can go here. And it's also a perfect place to honour other players characters by adding cool things. :"It also adds a great place to mention the best quotes from our characters." :―Add stuff here Equipment (Stats) Weapons Here's a place to add information about all your weapons, makes it easier for us to work together as well as manage what you have. Armour Gear Equipment (Fluff) Weapons A place to add descriptions of our weapons, also a place to add pictures. Armour A place to add descriptions of our armour, also a place to add pictures. Gear A place to add descriptions of our remaining gear, also a place to add pictures. Stats Behind the scenes Player Here we can add stuff about who plays the character or random shenanigans going on behind the scenes. Not really necessary. Trivia *Here's a great place to add a lot of random fun facts! *Quo mazim appareat at, veritus sapientem has an? Ea sed tritani virtute.